Omega Keith
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Omega Keith goes into heat and Alpha lance goes nuts with the smell.


Lance sits in the training room waiting for everyone else to show up. He played with his helmet, throwing it up in the air to catch it once again. Shiro another alpha walked into the room, turning on different types of drones for the different skills of each paladin, playing around with the different levels. Lance laid on the floor and groaned lowly to himself. "Hey when are the others supposed to get here?! I'm hungry and want to finish so we can eat already." Shiro smirked and looked over at Lance. "Pidge and hunk have training at four. They're eating now. Its just you and Keith." Lance groaned even louder with a huff. "Come on man. Keith hates me. We shouldn't be training toge-" Keith walked into the room, the strong scent from his heat hitting both Shiro and lance. "Woah..." Lance said and Keith grumbled. He had dark red cheeks and looked uncomfortable in his uniform. "Alright let's get this over with so I can eat and stay in my room. " YOU'RE AN OMEGA!" Lance yelled and Keith growled putting his helmet on. "Let's not talk about it. Let's just train." Lance couldn't help but enjoy the smell of Keith, It was such a sweet needy smell. Lance hummed softly and shifted becoming turned on by Keith's presence. "Lance! Let's go!" Keith yelled, lance standing up quickly. "Alright alright sheesh."

After three hours of training lance falls onto the ground. Keith's smell growing stronger and stronger. Taunting him with every inhale he takes, He wanted Keith so badly. Keith however was not into this at all. Not because he was an omega but because he was just annoyed with his heat. Lance gets up, slashing st keith who just knocked him down again. "Time." Shiro yelled keith stepping away from lance. Lance stands up slowly watching keith leave. After a few minutes lance begins making his way towards the shower to try and knock the idea of knotting Keith out of his head.

After letting the water hit his head he runs his finger through his hair, letting the soap run down his back and onto the tiled floor beneath him. Keith goes into the next shower trying to wash away some of the smell. He splashed and scrubbed, his dick begging for attention, his lips underneath slick and irritated. Keith ignored it, cleaning himself the rest of the way. Lances dick however was completely erect and twitching every now and then with just the thought of Keith begging to be fucked. Though, Keith would never beg to be fucked. Lance quickly dismissed himself heading for the dinning hall, passing pidge and hunk on the way. Keith's smell was every where. Everyone knew he was in heat and it did no good for lance who was an alpha, wanting nothing more than to desperately knot Keith.

Lance sits down at the table, eating his food goo slowly. Keith wandered in, hair still wet and dripping smell droplets onto his shoulders. Keith's heat was still stronger than ever, he was doing well hiding most of his needs. Keith sits down across from lance, poking the too with his fork. "You smell nice. Ya also Look pretty hot too." Lance said and Keith looked up with a growl. "Knock it off." Keith warned and lance sets his fork down. "Oh come on I'm trying to be nice!" Lance snapped and keith, stands up, chair scooting out from under him. "No you're mocking me! And I'd appreciate it if yo-" lance growled and stands up becoming more dominant. He grabbed Keith by his shirt, yanking him forward so he'd be leaned over the table. "Keith! For once shut the fuck up and take a compliment." Keith snarled, baring his teeth, lance standing up a bit taller. Keith breaks away from lance and sits back down to finish dinner. "Thank you..." He mumbled out and lance stops for a moment before sitting back Down to finish his own food.

Keith shifted in his seat, and rested his head against his hand. Lance hearsay small whine from Keith and looked up at him. "Are you okay?..." Lance asked and Keith looked back up. "Y...yeah I just need to go to my room is all." Keith gets up, slowly making his way to the door. Lances dick was erect once again from the smell he couldn't help but get turned on by Keith's heat.

Keith goes to his room and closed the door with a pant. He locked it, tearing the clothes from his body to get rid of the sticky feeling. The moment his shirt came off he felt a sweet relief of cold air against his warm body. Keith then took off his pants, the tip of his dick poking up above his waist band, leaking a little bit of pre cum. "Great..." He groaned to himself, curling up on his bed. He rubbed his tip softly, trying to give himself kind of relief if any at all. It wasn't the same without an alpha. Keith hated being an omega for obvious reasons. He let's out a shakes breath, continuing to stroke himself.

Lance wandered past Keith's room, the aroma feeling his lungs and he let's out a kind of groan noise. Lance wandered up to Keith's bedroom door, pushing against it softly. Locked. Lance knocked softly and swallowed thickly. "K...Keith can I come in real quick?" Keith stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at his door. His body was sore, he was burning up and frankly not having and sex was making him want to throw up.

He rolled out of bed, pulling his boxers up, not like it did much good anyways. Keith unlocked his door and looked up at lance. "Can I he-" lance pushed Keith inside the room, locking the door after he walked in. Keith hissed at lance and lance pinned Keith up against the wall, desperately kissing him and letting his hands wander across Keith's warm sticky skin. Keith bites down on lances lip, enough to draw blood. Lance pulled his lips away from Keith's who looked anything but pleased. "What the hell lance!?" Keith growled and lance continued to rubs his hands against Keith's side. "I can't take it. You smell so good. I just...it makes my mind all fuzzy, I need to be near you. I want to be close to you" lance kissed along Keith's neck, sucking and licking the skim softly.

Keith let's out a small whine and holds onto the back of lances hair. His body wanted Lance more than anything at this point. Practically turning into puddy in lances arms. Keith shoved lance onto his bed and climbed on top of him. He straddled lances hips, kissing Lance roughly, nails digging into lances sides as he removed his jacket and other serious clothing articles. A small wooden cross falls against his chest once Keith removes his other clothing. Keith stared at it softly and Lance smiled. "My ma gave it to me when I was a kid..." Keith smiled and kissed lance softly.

That was the first time something felt actually sincere with Keith. Lance smiled and rolled his hips up against Keith's partially soaked boxers. "Damn dude...you're soaked." Keith groaned and rolled his hips back against lance. "I know...believe me I'm we'll aware of my current state of being." Lance rolled Keith over so his back was laid against the mattress. "Just enjoy...relax.." Lance said softly and continued to remove his own clothing in a hurry. He tossed the clothing onto the floor, opening Keith's legs to kiss his inner thighs. He watched Keith squirm on the bed, chest rising and collapsing with excitement.

Lance smiled, sitting up between his legs, letting his tip rub across Keith's wet lips. lance leaned down and continued to tease Keith with his tip, kissing him and playing with his dick. "Lance... If you don't fuck me right now I will kick your ass next training session." Lance smirked and nods. "Alright calm down and be quiet. We can't be to loud." Lance slowly slides himself in, groaning into Keith's ear. Keith moaned and sinks his nails into lances shoulders, it felt amazing to finally have an alpha inside of him, Especially during his heat.

Lance continued his movements and became more beastly. He scratched and bit Keith several times. He was a lot rougher, pounding harder insider of Keith with the thought of knotting him. The sweet sensation making his dick twitch inside of Keith. Keith looked like he was enjoying every second of this. He laid doggy style on the bed, ass up and chest against the mattress. The sweet lubrication dripping down his legs. He had drool soaking up into the pillow, moaning mindlessly and trying to be quiet. The more lance worked on him though the harder that became. He already had cum dripping out of his tip and onto the sheets, climaxing again and soaking up into the puddle that was already in front of him.

Lance was determined to fill Keith up though. About Keith's third orgasm lance decided to cum as well, the sweet sticky feeling, filling up Keith to the brim. After knotting keith, Lance panted and pulled his dick out, long strings of cum connecting his tip to Keith's entrance. Keith shivered under lances touch, cum dripping from where lance was and from his own dick. He slowly lowered his hips and lance rubbed Keith's back, kissing his shoulder blades and massaging him softly. Lance finds himself staring blankly at Keith's neck. He licked his lips and without thinking, sinks his teeth into Keith's crook. Keith screamed in agony, biting the pillow. Lance claiming the omega as his own. Keith feels tears prick in his eyes once lance pulled away, the radiating pain slowly dying down. "What the hell Lance?!" Keith snapped, slamming a hand over the bite. Lance shakes his head. "I...I don't know why I just...I just did the...oh god...and I knotted you..." Lance falls back against the bed and Keith sighed. This wasn't a time to make the other feel regret or bad. He curled up next to lance and kissed his cheek. "Its okay...you were very good.." Lance smiled and hugged Keith closer to him, cuddling him softly. "Thank you babe."


End file.
